


Walking in on Eren

by artist_in_training



Series: Pokemon Adventures of Ereri [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Pokemon References, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artist_in_training/pseuds/artist_in_training
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi comes home from work to find Eren. Fluffy stuff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking in on Eren

I opened the door to our apartment and found Eren sprawled out on the couch playing with his 3DS.  
"C'mon, Levi. Just one more time!" Eren said in a whiny tone.  
"What are you-"  
"YES! YES! FUCK YES! DISCHARGE! YES!"  
"Eren-"  
"HA, TAKE THAT STEVEN! LOOK WHO'S THE CHAMPION NOW!! " Eren punched the air.  
"Eren, what the hell are you doing?"  
Eren sat up wide-eyed, "Levi! When did you get here?"  
"Just in time to hear you call my name."  
Eren turned scarlet, "Oh, that's not what I- um, well... Look, this is the easiest way to explain."  
Eren motioned for me to join him on the couch. "See this Pokémon here? It's called a Minun I named it Levi, after you. It's got a counterpart called Plusle. Plusle's the pink one over here. I named him Eren. Levi just helped me become the champion of the Hoenn region. But that's nothing. What's really cool is when I'm using Levi and Eren in a double battle. It's like we're fighting side by side."  
"So what was the 'discharge' part about?"  
Eren's blush returned. "Oh, that. I know how it sounds, but it's one of Levi's moves."  
"I'm well aware of that."  
"No not like-" Eren's flustered look was too adorable "What I meant was it's one of his four pokemon moves. Discharge is an electric type move that lets Levi release a flare of electricity. It's great for when there are multiple targets. Unfortunately, Eren also takes some damage but it's minimal so it doesn't matter."  
"Hmmm. Sounds interesting. Maybe I'll pick up a game on the way home from work later."  
"No need," Eren said as he leaned over the side of the couch. "I got you Omega Ruby. Since I have Alpha Sapphire we can trade Pokémon that aren't available in our respective games."  
"This is starting to feel like you planned it."  
"You walking in on me? No, I had planned to talk about how great it is for the next month and a half until you finally caved."

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of Levi playing Pokemon for the first time. I have several pages of dialogue but I'm trying to make it into a story as opposed to a walk-through of the game with Levi and Eren's commentary.  
> If you notice any mistakes, please let me know and I will fix them promptly.  
> Shout out to my amazing friend that is willing to edit her notp!


End file.
